


There's Something About Beth

by Derekbullock317



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Death, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Jealousy, Nightmares, Stalking, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317
Summary: A Doctor and a PI have a faithful encounter on a train that sparks something magical between them, but someone dangerous is dead set on coming between them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What Are The Chances?**

Annabelle Godfrey is a Doctor from Akron, Ohio, she's thirty years old, single, tall, with medium-length blonde hair that's tied up in a neat ponytail.

She is on vacation in London, England, she wants to see Big Ben and Westminster Abbey as a tourist. She has now arrived in London and is boarding a train in bound for the city's tourism square.

Annabelle is enjoying her bottle of lemonade as she watched the beautiful scenery pass by her window, she sighs contently.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" a woman's musical voice says from beside Annabelle, bringing her out of her daydream.

Turning to her left, Annabelle comes face to face with a pair of stunningly beautiful hazel eyes and the equally stunning woman they belonged to.

Annabelle was rendered speechless for a few moments, but then she was able to gather herself.

Clearing her throat, Annabelle began speaking.

"It most certainty is very picturesque." Annabelle says.

"My name is Beth MacDonald." she says with a warm, disarming smile.

"Annabelle Godfrey, nice to meet you,Beth."

"So Annabelle, what's a gorgeous woman like you doing here in England all alone if you don't mind me asking?"

Annabelle smiled, the sight of which near took Beth's breath away.

"I'm a doctor back home and I just needed a break and I've always wanted to come here on vacation."

Hearing this peaked Beth's interests, but just then she spots someone quickly exiting the train car, a man wearing a thick winter coat, even though it was still rather warm outside.

 _'That could be my guy.'_ Beth thought to herself.

"Excuse me Annabelle, but I need to go do something. I won't be gone long."

True to her word, Beth returned to her seat next to Annabelle sporting a freshly cut lower lip that was bleeding sparsely, Annabelle was shocked at the sight and asked for a first-aid kit. 

Annabelle gently and expertly cleaned Beth's cut lip, Beth watches Annabelle closely. As she continued working, Beth is interrupted by the train's intercom system

 _Ding._ "Ladies and Gentlemen, due to an accident farther along down the track, we must stop and wait for said accident to be cleared before we can continue on our way, we ask for your patience while this matter is being addressed. Thank you." the Conductor's voice says.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence?" Beth says sarcastically.

"What is?" Annabelle asks.

"Nothing." Beth said, her mood quickly souring.

The train stayed put until just before sunset, Annabelle had chosen to distance herself from Beth, who was still angry about what had happened earlier with her suspect.

"Hey, you thirsty?" Beth asks, Annabelle doesn't answer. Beth reaches over and is about to touch Annabelle's right arm, but the Doctor quickly pulls away from Beth.

After dinner, everyone returned to their seats, Beth is still perplexed by Annabelle's sudden shift in attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

_t'Well, if that's how she wants it to be then so be it.'_ Beth thought to herself before turning away from Annabelle.

"Aunt Annabelle, why did you let me die? How come you couldn't save me? Why? Why?" a small voice echoed over and over in Annabelle's mind. The young Doctor tossed and turned in her seat as her nightmare further enveloped her. Annabelle's stirring had roused Beth from her sleep, she turns and looks at Annabelle and immediately feels bad, noticing the pained expression on her normally angelic face.

"I'm sorry, Mika, I'm sorry...Pl-please don't hate me, your Mom and everyone else in our family already does." she sobs.

Beth hates it that she has to hear this obviously private lament, seeing as how she herself was abandoned on the street by her parents when she was six years old.

Beth watches as Annabelle continued sobbing and talking in her sleep.

Beth soon finds herself fighting back her own tears, unable to stand it anymore, Beth wakes Annabelle up by gently shaking her awake.

Annabelle awoke with a start, looking around frantically.

"It's OK now Annabelle." Beth said in a soothing voice.

Annabelle wiped the sleep from her eyes before locking eyes with Beth, suddenly Annabelle realized why Beth seemed to be so concerned about her.

"How much did you hear?" Annabelle asks, trying hard to bite back her anger at herself for letting something about her past slip, even if she didn't mean to.

"Who's Mika and why are you so tormented by her memory?" Beth asked tentatively.

Annabelle sighed, bracing herself mentally for what she knew what was coming, it happened every time she talked about it with her shrink, who said that talking about the traumatic event would be pivotal in the healing process.

Over the next two hours, Annabelle told Beth all the heart-wrenching details about Mika and her tragic death and how Annabelle's monumental screw-up cost her niece her life and how her entire family now hates her.

Beth saw Annabelle tear up once again and she remembered how she felt the day her parents left her out on the streets to fend for herself at six years old.

Beth did her best to comfort the distraught Doctor, but nothing seemed to be working, then she reached over and carefully wiped the tears from Annabelle's eyes, ironically Annabelle smiled at the tender and surprising gesture.

"Thank you, Beth." Annabelle whispered.

Despite herself, Beth blushed. Then, Beth went to get up but Annabelle stopped her by gently grabbing Beth's right wrist and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Please stay." Annabelle said, the need purely evident in her voice.

Beth sighs and sits back down. 

Beth and Annabelle continue to grow closer and more comfortable with each other as the train ride continue. 

Then, as they entered a tunnel, Annabelle moves her head closer to Beth. She sits frozen, from both fear and excitement. Annabelle leans in, so her forehead rests against Beth's. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. "Thank you," Annabelle says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" Beth replies, her voice low and husky.

"For listening." Annabelle's voice wavers, exhilarated from the tension between them.

Annabelle gently leans in and kisses Beth's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Beth holds Annabelle's head in her hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Annabelle's hands work their way around Beth's body, feeling each crevasse, each line along her perfect physique.

Annabelle's hands venture over Beth's exquisitely curved body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Beth's full of wonder and love, Annabelle's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated.

Annabelle leans in a softly kisses up and down Beth's neck. She lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Annabelle works her way back to Beth's tender, smooth lips. As they kiss, Beth runs her lips up Annabelle's neck and lands a loving and intense kiss on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth had become distracted by her budding attraction to Annabelle, and who could blame her- after a kiss like that?

But Beth would have to shift her focus back to her job, because her target, Leon Johnson was still on the train and he needed to be found and captured before he hurt or killed someone... Or Annabelle.

Beth shook her head furiously, no way she would think such thoughts... she couldn't.


End file.
